The traditional 360-degree video conferencing device can display a panoramic image or display a small image of a speaker, but if all the people participating in the video conference are to be viewed, the panoramic image needs to be transmitted, which is more bandwidth-consuming. In addition, there is no face-to-face intimacy in video conferencing.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.